The Lamp of the Hidden Ampharos
by Drakesword
Summary: The hidden light on the small islands far off of the oranges islands will save many but will he be able to remember the past and live down what has happened to him? Follow the story of the your Ampharos that may decide the fate of the islands.
1. Chapter 1

The Lamp of the Hidden Ampharos

We begin our humble tale on a small isolated island far off the Orange archipelago. Surrounding this rather large group of islands, though not as many as the archipelago about eight in total, was surrounded by whirlpools, coral reefs, shallow water and fairly rocky shores. On a cliff looking over a wide stretch of the beach watching for anything that may wash up on it was an Ampharos looking over the edge while walking.

This Ampharos was rather odd for his breed. He was not shiny or anything of that kind. He was simply different living on his own staying away from many except the ones coming to the beach while many Pokémon on the island lived in a small "Village" of sorts. It was led by an elder Shedninja that lived on the island longer than anyone. The Ampharos was named Jack and he lived in a small cave on the beach near the shore, where at night he would walk the cliffs and beaches looking for things washing up by chance. 

Jack was currently sitting on a boulder looking at the ocean with his tail glowing and odd shade of greenish purple. That was what the odd about this young Ampharos, the bulbs on his tail and head would change depending on his mood or thoughts. While his body was normal for Ampharos except for some parts of his body had marks on them. They were a slight blue color that glowed sometimes.

The few that would say they were friends were found on the island's beaches by him. Everyone on the island watched out for one another and did a kind of job for the community. Jack's was considered one of the most important by many because he was the one that brought the Pokémon that washed up on the beach to the village. Many on the island met him on the beach when he was carrying them out of the water and into his cave where he would give them food or whatever they needed to help them feel better before showing them into the village.

Jack while sitting on a stone heard something behind him and glanced back seeing the tail of a small Eevee. One he knew as Loki, a new rather small Eevee that washed up on the shore that was afraid of just about everything. While the small Eevee hid behind a stone Jack got up and went back to the beach where he saw something shining on shore. When he got to the bottom he saw it was a small pedant on a hat.

Jack looked at the hat and carried it back to his cave and put it on one of the stone shelves he set up for things he found on the beach that he found interesting or things that others had given him as a thank you, even if he said it was what he believed was right and needed no thanks. He put the hat on a small shelve with a few pendants on it in the shape of teardrops, stones, and other things. When he put it in his cave he walked out and saw Loki who fainted in fear at the sight of him stepping out of the cave making him look scary.

Jack shook his head as he picked Loki up and started to walk toward the village saying "I don't know why you are so afraid of me. But you are so small I guess it can't be helped. I just wish you'd stay in the village and out of my wool." Jack started up a small path up the cliff and towards the village.

As he walked through the dark village he saw a few Pokémon closing their little trading shops. Where they traded berries and other things for objects of interest like shiny stones and things, some pieces of metal they found on the beach not a week before. As Jack walked up to the center of the town where the largest building was the door opened for him.

Out of the dark door way came a voice saying "I figured you'd come tonight again when we could find the small one."

Jack walked into the building that was a simple room with a few piles of grass and leaves in a semi circle with a Shedninja at the back of the room and Jack set Loki on one of the piles and said "Loki here needs to stay in the safer area of the village. He won't leave me alone and when I try to talk to the little guy he faints." Jack shakes his head as the Shedninja chuckles, "Hollow please just make sure he stays out of the way until he can adjust. I need to go back to my home to watch the beach." 

Hollow nods and says "I will try to Jack. But you know youth now a day...always doing what they please." Jack was already out the door and Hollow shakes his body and sighs, "Jack you don't know what's going to happen. I don't either but I know whatever it is your going to be a part of it."

(End chapter)  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review this and I want to thank my Friends helping me think of the Pokémon for this story.


	2. The Past that came again

Lamp of the hidden Ampharos Chapter two,

The brightest light is the one of Curiosity.

Disclaimer, I own nothing, except some of the names of the characters but that's it.

Jack watched the sun rise over the edge of his cliff, allowing himself to remember why he stayed away from the others in the village. He walked down a path he knew like the back of his paw to a small beach hidden to everyone else on the island, except for the few flying types that flew around the area. He walked toward some of the trees growing on the beach and sat in the sand leaning against it, closing his eyes to maybe get some rest.

He allowed the sun to wash over him and warm his yellow fur before he heard a rustling in some of the bushes behind him. He glanced back without moving his head, and saw a few younger Pokémon poking their heads out of some bushes near the trail leading to the beach.

"Look, there he is. That's the Ampharos that stays outside of the village alone." said a young Pichu pointing towards him, he was wearing a small little bandana with a Pichu on it. Comment: Small badana with a Pichu on it? What?

"I wonder why that is...doesn't he get lonely out here all by himself?" asked a Lillipup, who had a flower set right above her ear.

"I heard he stays out here and brings Pokémon that wash up on the beach to town after they get better, but if are on the main beach at night he'll appear out of nowhere behind you like a ghost type," said a small Tepig wearing a badge made out of a green metal he had found on the shore.

"Wow, he must be really nice," said the Lillipup to her friends, while the Pichu sneaked out the bushes quietly as he could try to sneak up on Jack. He got about three feet away from him before Jack looked back at him suddenly making the poor little mouse shock himself out of fear.

Jack shook his head and looks towards the bush, motioning for the Pokémon hiding behind it to come out. He then got up to pick up the Pichu and put him against the tree he was leaning against. He smiled as the two Pokémon behind the bushes crept out and stood by their friend.

"Now you three, I'm not mad. But I want to know how you got here and why," Jack said in a softly.

"Well... uh... you see sir my mom and dad told me about you and how you stay out here alone. My friends and I wanted to see what you did in the day while not looking at the sea like some people say you do..." said the Tepig nervously.

"Well as you can see I spend my time on this beach, the one I washed up on..." he said with more than a hint of sadness in his voice.

The Pichu started to wake up from his initial shock and listened with his friends to Jack. They all looked at each other in wonder. All they heard about Jack was he grew up out near here and simply made this his home.

"You washed up here too?" asked the Lillipup in wonder as she sat down in front of jack along with her friends.

Jack smiled sadly and said, "Yeah. I washed up on this beach 10 years ago. I was just a Mareep; I woke up on this beach after a week of floating on a plank of wood. I was starving, weak, and dehydrated. I was alone on this beach when I woke up until I was able to stumble out of the water and towards the berry bushes nearby. I spent three months on this beach recovering on my own with very little water and the berries," he looked towards the ocean with a sad smile, "I don't know how I survived or why, but I chose to stay here to save anything that washed up on these shores."

"Wow...you must have been scared to wash up alone out here as a Mareep," said the Pichu looking up at Jack with amazement in his young eyes.

"Scared? I was scared of everything on this island before this...I had a small family of my own. But, that is a story for another day...Your parents' must be worried about you three," he said with a frown, the three Pokémon jumped. They forgot that they had to be back to the village soon and ran off quickly shouting good byes.

Jack watched them run down the hidden path and shook his head. He knew the kids would be back the next day, they weren't the first to find this place. He looked at the ocean and watched as the waves beat against the rocks. He saw something washing in and walked towards the water line.

It was a body.

He ran towards the deepest part he could while having his head out of the water as the surf began to push the body closer towards him. He grabbed it without a second look and began to rush to the shore. When he got there he saw the body he had dragged to the shore was something he hadn't seen in over ten years, not long before he landed on the island.

A Human.


End file.
